Lucario, More Than Family: Riolu's New Experience
by Furrygamer
Summary: A follow up to my first fic. Riolu's has begun to go through adulthood, he must seek a mate, but who will his mate be? Pokemon X Human/Pokemon


As I had previously suggested, I am continuing my Lucario series, I'm not sure how long I'd like to continue it for, but I will add a couple of instalments and spin offs probably, I will be making a new one every week until this series is completed, so enjoy.

Chapter 1: Field Date

It was about 5 months later now and Lucario and I were very happy. The little Riolu we took in was a dream come true for my Lucario, she loved having another son, being a mother was the only thing that could really keep her busy, other than sex anyway.

Well actually when I turned 16 and Lucario didn't really need to work 24/7 any more, I discovered that she liked to do T'ai Chi (those who are unfamiliar with 'T'ai Chi,' it is a form of Chinese Martial Arts used for defence training and health benefits, for more info go and see a video demonstration and see what it looks like if you are still not aware what it is), I discovered it while she was on the beach performing it, she moved so swiftly around like a goddess.

I got into it as well with her, whenever it was a nice enough day we went out to the meadow and practiced it in the sun right by the tall tree where we married. Lucario moved so gracefully and freely, this only came natural to her, Lucario isa fighting type, and possesses fighting type moves, making this a natural type of training for her. I was not as good at it on the other hand, I thought that it would be a good bonding activity for us, and I was right about that, it's just that I wasn't good at it, I always lost my balance and fell over.

One day the weather was perfect, Lucario and I left at dawn for the meadow and arrived as the sun rose, we sat down to watch it rise and then began our exercises. Lucario lead the way and I watched and tried to copy her as best I could, she moved so perfectly, so elegantly. She was extremely flexible, and would stretch every area of her body as far as she could, I watched her so closely with a perverted stare. I got an extreme hard on as I kept watching her, and whenever my gaze met hers, she'd smile at me and wink. This would always make me shudder and turn away from her, just out of sheer embarrassment. And then she finally went into Flamingo stance and put her hands together in prayer position and closed her eyes and exhaled from her nose, this was the most common T'ai Chi stance and could help achieve perfect balance, me like the klutz I was, lost my balance and fell over onto the soft grass.

"Heehee, Jason you dumbass, here let me help you up," Lucario remarked. Then she reached her paw down and instead of using it as support to get up, I grabbed it and pulled her down with me.

She giggled and laughed and we rolled around on the ground just goofing around and tickling each other. But soon it escalated, she rolled on top of me and I pulled her in for a kiss, we began making out, something I wanted to do in a field with a girl for a long time, I just never thought it would be with Lucario.

As things heated up so did we, so before continuing we moved into the shade under the tall tree. Lucario pulled down my pants and found exactly what she was looking for, she took my cock and began licking around the tip with her magnificent tongue.

Knowing that it wasn't the time for a tease, she quit wasting time and went down on me coating every inch of my cock in a thick layer of her drool. It felt like heaven on earth, she kept going and going and stopped exactly when she needed to. She then got on top of me into rider position and began to ride. She road me moaning and yelping with massive amounts of pleasure seeping out of every hole in her body. She got louder and louder until she met orgasm.

"OHHHHH yah," she cried out in pleasure.

With her almost out of breath, I rolled over and began to go for my shot, with her moaning very quietly the only thing I could hear besides her was the sound of fur colliding with flesh, this sound was like music to my ears. I sped up movement as I got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ugh," I grunted as I filled Lucario up with my warm seed.

Both of us satisfied, I rolled off of Lucario and lie down beside her. We both huffed and puffed as we recovered our breath. Then Lucario placed her chin on my chest and her paw on my stomach, I placed my hand and her head and pet her gently.

"*Sigh* I guess it's time to get back to little Riolu," Lucario exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right, alright let's get up," I replied.

We struggled as we rose to our feet, the sun now fully out, it was going to be a very beautiful day, and a very nice walk back to the cabin. Lucario grabbed my hand and we began venturing back with much enthusiasm in our hearts.

Chapter 2: The Awkward Talk

Lucario and I walked back to the cabin, us stopping along the way so Lucario could clean up her bits a little from my seed. Again I had to keep control of myself because seeing her wet made every ounce of my being want to pounce on she was finished we continued to walk back making no further stops.

When we returned to the cabin, I found to my surprise Riolu hunched over in prayer, I didn't really understand what he was doing, I'm not sure that Pokemon were religious. Lucario walked forward and closed her eyes and touched his forehead, her long black appendages rose and began to hum quietly, then I understood what was happening. A few seconds later she opened her eyes again and her appendages fell back down. Riolu also opened its eyes.

"Good, you are learning to control your aura well my son, you will become a master in no time, but only when you evolve will you truly master aura," Lucario congratulated Riolu. "You should go out to the beach outback and practice in the sunshine, it will magnify your senses and power," she then suggested.

Riolu nodded in agreement and went outside to the beach to practice.

"Is that true?" I asked

"Pssh, I don't friggen know, I just don't want that kid cooped up inside all day," Lucario replied.

I smiled and shook my head, Lucario and I went off and did our own thing, I just pulled out my guitar and began playing a tune I played often. Lucario went to the kitchen and began dicing vegetables, she hummed to the tune I played, and knew it well, it was something I played often for her.

After 20 minutes of playing nonsense and trying to create a new song, I finally put the guitar down. I noticed Lucario was still chopping away at those vegetables, and then a devilish idea struck me, I walked quietly over to the kitchen and snuck up behind Lucario. I then reached my hands around and grabbed both her breasts.

"Yipe," Lucario yelped in surprise. "Jason, what do you think you're doing," Lucario asked in a lustful tone.

"You'll see," I answered while kissing her neck.

"Jason, please... oh, I'm trying to oh, chop these," Lucario said as I moved my left hand down to her waist while fondling her breast with my other hand.

"Lucario, you know you can't resist my touch," I said while rubbing her clit.

"Jason... please... st."

That's all she could get out, and then turned around and leaped into my waist, and rapped her legs around me, she slobbered all over my mouth, our tongues exploring the inside of each others mouths, I turned around while clutching her and lifted her onto the adjacent counter behind me, our mouths never departing for a second. This makeout lasted for a few more seconds and then we came up for air, a wad of droll hanging from both our tongues, we stared at each other with lust in our eyes.

Lucario released her grip and I rolled her onto her stomach, her body rested on the surface of the counter and I held her legs, I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock, and I began to ram her from behind.

Lucario shut her eyes and clenched her paws as I crashed into her harder and harder. Her pussy was so tight, I could hardly contain my pleasure.

"AAHHHHHH," Lucario screamed with pleasure as I hit her G-Spot.

Meanwhile, Riolu was on the beach and meditating siting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He suddenly heard the scream of his mother, and rose to his feet with surprise. He rushed to the cabin, and flung the door open.

"What's going on in here," Riolu demanded. "What the fu-," Riolu yelled in terror.

Riolu walked in on me and Lucario having sex, I quickly lowered Lucario down off the counter and zipped back up my pants.

"Riolu, uh what are you doing here," Lucario asked.

"I heard you screaming and I ran in to see why, and I see you too doing something really weird," Riolu answered.

"Well um you see Riolu...," Lucario paused.

"Let me handle this alright Lucario, give me and Riolu the room," I requested.

"Okay," Lucario replied, and then she vacated the room.

"Okay Riolu I'll explain to you what just happened. First off do you know what a penis is?" I asked.

"Yes," Riolu answered.

"Good now do you know what a vagina is," I asked.

"Yes," Riolu answered again.

"Perfect, now you know where babies come from. Now when a man and a woman are in love and want to show it in a more exciting way they decide they want to have sex. Now the penis and the vagina are a perfect match, they fit inside one another. Do you have any questions so far," I asked.

Riolu just shook his head and had a very attentive look on his face. Riolu just loved to learn, he was like a sponge.

"Okay, so the man takes his penis and puts it in the woman's vagina, and they both get excited and after a little bit of time the man releases fluid from his penis, lets just call it his seed. Now you should know your mother and I love each other and that's what we were doing, it's a very intimate thing that a couple does. And one day you'll do it too. Now I'm not going to go into much more detail about it, but all men and women have a natural instinct, when the time comes for you to do this, don't worry you'll know what to do," I said.

Riolu just sort of looked a bit puzzled but I think he understood, he just paced around the room thinking, but then after about 5 minutes of pacing I think he figured it all out, and said to me, "Okay I understand, thank you for making this clear to me, I'll remember this."

"Good," I replied, I leaned in and gave Riolu a hug. He then went off outside once again and back onto the beach and continue meditating.

I knocked on the bedroom door and Lucario answered it.

"So how did the talk with him go," Lucario asked.

"Oh it went fine, he understands now, he's a smart kid," I replied.

"Good, well I better get back to cutting those vegetables," Lucario said.

"Hmm I don't know, I think we should finish what we started," I replied.

Lucario giggled and backed away from the door, I entered the room and shut the door behind me, being sure to lock it.

Chapter 3: Big Changes

After that day, things changed in a good way. Lucario and I did not have much fear of for Riolu's psychological state anymore, he understood what we were doing and it did not bother him anyway.

Ever since that day he spent everyday outside harnessing and strengthening the power of his aura. Or at least that's what I assume, where he goes I have no idea, what he does I haven't a clue. Lucario and I are to busy getting busy. But one day a big change began happening with Riolu, he started to go through an animalistic type of puberty, his mind began telling him to seek a mate.

He one night came and talked to me about it.

"Hey uh, dad," Riolu asked.

"Yes what is it Riolu," I replied.

"I need to talk to you about some things," Riolu said.

"I'm listening," I replied.

"Well I've just been lately having these thoughts in my head, I've been having these... urges, they want me to find a female," Riolu said.

"Oh, hmm, well Riolu this means you are growing into a "man" as some people would say, what is happening is you are becoming an adult and your mind is telling you to seek a mate, now I know you may not be ready for this kind of thing, but you do what you think you need to do, if you need to have sex with another Pokemon then I won't hold you back, do you think you are ready for it?" I asked in reply.

"Well yeah, I think I am actually, Riolu answered.

"Okay then, well then I suggest you go out into the wilderness and find yourself a mate, but here's the tricky part, you may have to impress before you get it. Well that settles it, you will go at the crack of dawn tomorrow," I said.

The next morning Riolu was prepared to leave, Lucario and I seeing him off at the door, he turned to us and I said, "Don"t worry son, you will be fine, you are a great hunter and scavenger, and you are great at adapting to your environment."

"Be safe my son, and good luck out there, Lucario said.

Riolu nodded his head, and turned around and took off getting a running start and kept going forward into the forest area.

Riolu:

I was in the forest now, I left Jason and Lucario behind as I searched for a mate, the forest around here wasn't very inhabited with other Pokemon, I'd have to travel a ways before I find any Pokemon.

While jumping through the trees and running along grassy areas I had time to think, what kind of a mate would I want, what species would she be, what evolution, what type. These questions ruled over my mind for quite some time, but then I saw my destination in range.

I was atop a cliff, and looked down on a valley, filled with other Pokemon, I looked down and saw a water fall opening in the middle of the cliff that fell into a deep pond.

"Meh, you only live once," I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and let myself fall freely. My body met the water fall as I fell, and then I met the pond and floated down near the bottom, I flipped around and kicked off the bed of the pond with my feet so that I could jet back up to the surface. Now reaching the top I let out a giant sigh to allow air back into my body.

My performance attracted quite a crowd, all kinds of Pokemon were struck with shock and disbelief of what I just did. I exited the water and was immediately swarmed by Pokemon, some were congratulatory, other were just there to joke about how I could have died.

Next I saw a crowd of females slowly swarm me, and beg me to take them, it's funny none of them I wanted. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw who I wanted, a beautiful female Eevee.

She did not swarm me, she sat a distance from me and smiled at me, she then got up and slowly walked away. The thought that crossed my mind was, "damn I gotta get me some of that." I pushed my way past all of the other forward females, and went for my prize.

As I caught up to her she then began to pick up the pace a little. She was now in a full on sprint, she looked back and had a sort of smile on her face which meant she was enjoying the chase. I was jumping through the trees trying to keep up, she looked back every so often to make sure I wasn't too close to catch her. It was an old fashioned game of car and mouse, I guess this is what dad meant by "impressing" a female, she wanted me to catch her.

I kept jumping, us both laughing from time to time, then I finally messed up and slammed right into a tree. I could hear the Eevee laughing and say, "See yah."

I wasn't going to go down that easy, because she just gave me the upper hand, she now no longer expected me to chase her.

I continued to follow her but quietly this time. I had the Eevee back in my sights once more, she had waltzed right into a circular opening in the forest surrounded by trees. She sat down in the middle to catch her breath. I circled the area using the trees looking for an opening so that I could jump in and tackle her, not to injure but just catch her. I found my opening and waited for her to lower her guard just a little more. I finally found my opening, I used the tree to kick off of, and I torpedoed in and tackled her rolling a few times, she screamed in terror but it quickly changed to a laugh, we rolled around playfully and I rolled her over so I was on top.

"I got you," I remarked as I laughed.

"Okay fine you caught me, so then what do you want to do with me," she asked seductively.

"Hmm well I'd like to mate with you," I replied.

"As you wish," she answered.

I sort of couldn't believe it was this easy to mate with a female but I didn't argue with my victory, I just flipped her over and prepared to enter her.

I had played this moment over a thousand times in my head, I knew what I was doing, I had never done it before but I had seen some late night tv before that taught me, I had also seen some stuff on the discovery channel if you know what I mean.

I was pretty prepared for it, but I was afraid I might screw it up somehow.

"Are you ready for this," she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, you should know this is my first time," I replied.

"Mine too," she said letting out a smile.

I began to penetrate her.

"Ohhh, ahh," she moaned over and over.

I thrusted in little buy little, and then I pushed my cock in all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhhh!" she yelped with pain.

I looked down to see blood on my cock, I had learned about this, I just broke her hymen, I continued to thrust turning her pain back into pleasure and she moaned more and more, I could feel myself getting real excited now.

My dad told me something kind of weird, he said, "Your first time son, you won't last very long."

I had no idea what that meant, and he didn't tell me what it meant. I continued to thrust and thrust, all of a sudden the excitement rushed over me fast and I came inside Eevee.

I had screwed up.

"Wow that was quick," Eevee remarked.

"I am so sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's okay, it was your first time, it was mine too, I didn't think my first time would be perfect," she said.

I now knew what my dad was talking about, I was so disappointed in myself, I had the opportunity I wanted and I just blew it. I got off of her and I looked at the ground with shame.

The Eevee lifted my chin up and said, "It's okay, honestly, it was good for me."

The Eevee then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I lifted my chin up and felt a little better.

"Will I ever see you again," I asked.

"We'll see," Eevee answered.

She then walked off into the woods and disappeared.

I climbed up into a tree and lay down on a branch with my hands behind my head looking up at the stars.

Well, I really did blow it, I got what I needed, but not what I wanted. I had sex but did not get the girl. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4: A Broken Hearted Riolu

I woke up the next morning feeling a little energized and ready to head back home, only problem was I had to climb up a cliff. I climbed back to the top in 15 minutes. I looked down on the valley, I had a feeling I would see that Eevee again soon. I turned and began my journey back home.

Lucario and I were sitting on the sofa watching reruns of our favourite show, and then Riolu walked in the door.

"Hey son how did everything go out there," I said while greeting him.

"Oh it went fine," Riolu answered with a discontented look on his face. He went to his room and shut the door slowly.

I got up to check on him, I was a little bit curious about why he was in such a bad mood. I walked into Riolu's room to see him meditating on his bed, I went and sat down on the edge of his bed, I startled him out of his meditation. He now frowned and looked down.

"Son what happened out there," I asked.

"*Sigh* well I did mate with a female, but... I fell in love with her, dad and she just turned me down afterwords," Riolu answered.

"Aaaah I see, you Riolu have just been rejected by your first love and I'm going to tell you right now, it is one of the worst feelings you are ever going to have," I said.

"But I love her, and I know that she's my soulmate, I can feel it," Riolu replied.

"*Sigh* well Riolu, you're going to have to let it go for now, you're still so young, you don't need to worry about that right now, when you are a little older, go back to that forest and see if she'll take you then okay," I said. "Okay," Riolu replied.

I patted Riolu on his knee with the palm of my hand, and got up and left the room shutting the door behind me.

I knew my dad was right about that, I was still young and didn't need to worry about that just yet, this whole week was such a changing experience for me. I lay down in my and turned out the lamp that lit my room and went to sleep, I dreamed about that Eevee and going back to be with her again some day, she never left my thoughts again.


End file.
